Maybe you should drink more often, eh?
by PoisonIcyIvy
Summary: Lucy has been kicked off of Team Natsu due to Lisanna's homecoming. What happens when Lucy decides to drink her sorrows away with Cana? Who does she run into on the way home? How do Levy and Freed come into play? (First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever and its BixLu & Levy x Freed. Anywayyyy I do not own a single thing other than the story. Initial idea and characters belong to: Hiro Mashima! Enjoy!**

Well, Cana had _finally _done it; she'd convinced Lucy to drink away

her sorrows with her. The busty blonde had been dumped by Team Natsu.

Sure she'd been expecting it… but it didn't help how much it hurt.

Hardly anyone talked to her once _she_ came back. Those people being: Cana, Mirajane, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, The Exceeds, and Master. Though Laxus and The Thunder Tribe would say hi now and then, too.

"Tch, stupid Lisanna…" Lucy grumbled to herself then let her head slump forward onto the bar.

"Come on Lucy drink another!" Cana sang in her drunken slur as she promptly slapped the blonde across the back. Lucy groaned, which caused Cana to say, "Tsk, lightweight."

Mirajane came over and gave Lucy a sympathetic look. "Lucy…maybe you should head on home. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy nodded and trudged up and out the guild doors, giggling when she tripped over chairs or bumped into tables.

Lucy was giggling and walking along the edge of the canal as usual, almost falling in a few times. She started watching her feet instead of where she was going, causing her to not notice when she bumped into something small and hard, making her lose her balance. Her arms windmilled as she tried to not fall back into the canal.

"Oi- Cosplayer!" A large warm hand grabbed one of her arms and another grabbed her around the waist to try and keep her from falling in…to no avail. With a large splash Lucy and Bickslow fell into the freezing cold water.

Bickslow still held Lucy as he called his babies and had them lift Lucy and himself out of the water. Seeing as Lucy was still giggling in her drunken stupor he decided to take her to his home so she wouldn't catch a cold.

He kicked his apartment door open, surprised at how light the blonde in his arms was. He'd expected to be a lot heavier considering how much Natsu complained and due to her generous curves. Seeing as she had fallen asleep on the way over he laid her on the couch while he went and changed clothes and got her a spare shirt of his.

Lucy woke up with a slight head ache already forming and looked around. She sat up and looked down at her wet clothes. She started stripping as she stumbled down the hallway, determined to get out of the clothes that were clinging uncomfortably to her body.

Bickslow turned and saw Lucy as she stumbled into his room in her black lacy panties and half-off white shirt. A red blush immediately covered his face as he openly stared at her.

"O-Oi! What're you doing Cosplayer?!" Lucy ignored his question as he stumbled over to him with a slight blush of her own when she noticed he was just in his boxers and helmet. "C-Cosplayer?" He wasn't going to deny, he was nervous. Sure he knew his way around women he didn't care about, but he held a certain respect for Lucy. She was his nakama and she had beaten him both times they'd battled, showing she wasn't some weakling. She was also smart and had a rockin' bod.

"…I like your eyes Bickslow. You should get rid of that stupid helmet," she giggled.

Bickslow widened his eyes. No one had _ever_ said that to him. Everybody strongly preferred him with the helmet; everyone got nervous when he didn't have it on. He stared at her shocked when she tugged the head gear off his head.

"L-Lucy…" he was so shocked he forgot to use his nickname.

"I like you Bickslow, you're _different._" She said as she pressed flush up against him.

Lucy had sobered up some, enough to have slight coherent thought. However, she wanted to do something out of her comfort for once, and she had thought the seith mage to be quite interesting, with their similar magic. Plus, he had a fun personality, something that for sure could get her mind off of _him._ Her supposed best friend.

Bickslow's eyes somehow widened further at her statement. Lucy took advantage of his stunned silence to step up on her tip toes to lightly press her lips to his. They both pulled away quickly, shocked at the 'sparks' they felt.

Bixlow recovered first and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with more force. She responded in kind as she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his lips. He quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth only for Lucy to suck on it to playfully battle for dominance.

Bixlow lifted Lucy slightly to lay her down on his bed underneath him, lying on her carefully then broke the kiss.

"Lucy…do you want to continue? I-I can stop and let you go." He searched her eyes and only saw lust, no sign of hesitancy anywhere. Lucy smiled sweetly, touched that he asked, as she slid her hands through his hair down to his cheeks and cupped his face.

"I'm sure…Bixi." She giggled at the nickname and he smirked back.

"As you wish Cosplayer."

Bixlow lost control at that point; he'd always admired her body, having a thing in particular for blondes. He started sucking fervently on her neck as he finished taking her shirt off. Lucy let her hands wander over his taught back and bulging biceps, moaning softly at his ministrations.

Bixlow gave Lucy a confused look when she pushed him and switched their positions so that she was straddling him. He quirked an eyebrow when she started fiddling with the front of her bra, until it popped open, showing off her well-endowed breasts. She tossed her bra away, shooting him a sexy smirk as she started grinding against his presently hardened length. He closed his eyes and groaned as she only continued to grind harder.

He soon sat up and took her hardened nipple in his warm mouth, causing her to only press him closer once he started flicking it with his tongue and rolling it between his teeth, using his hand to pinch the other. She threw her head back and moaned loudly once he started rubbing a finger against her underwear.

Lucy knew she was coming close to her climax, she'd never been with a man like this before but she wasn't ignorant, she read romance novels after all. She bucked her hips against his finger as she came and moaned out his name.

Hearing his name fall out of her mouth like that made him smirk in pride, he then stopped what he was doing to her chest and slid his finger inside her panties then back out and licked all her juices off. She blushed a dark crimson as she watched.

Bixlow then laid her beneath him again and looked right into her eyes, not seeing any fear in her there, as he did with everyone else other than Laxus. He continued watching her as he stripped them both of their underwear. He positioned himself then quickly rammed into her and gave her gentle kiss to help her get used to his girth.

Once Lucy bucked her hips, he immediately started slamming into her wildly. Lucy threw her head back as he ravished her chest and her neck, whilst he groaned at her tightness and how clung to his back as if for her life. Her moans got more and more erotic as she neared her second climax.

Bixlow slightly changed his angle to find her sweet spot and smirked in triumph when she screamed his name and clawed a line down his biceps from his shoulder blades.

As their panting breaths filled the air along the squeaking of bed, Lucy screamed out his name and arched her back as Bixlow groaned out her name and they both came hard.

Bixlow chuckled at Lucy's dazed expression as he pulled out of her heat then lay beside her and spooned with her. He pressed a kiss right below her ear before they both fell fast asleep.

**Soooo? What'd you think? I'd love to know! Please review, constructive criticism is always nice. Special thanks to: **xKnightmareu **for helping me with this idea and being nice to a fan! *applause from characters* **

**Bixlow: Yah! You helped hook up with Cosplayer here! Alright! *dangles tongue***

**Lucy: *slaps Bixlow's arm and blushes* B-Bixi!**

**Anywayyy R&R. I will continue if people wish me to! Two reviews would be amazing! Freed & Levy will come later if this story is deemed to be continued.**

**Now Mwah~ **

**PoisonIcyIvy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. Mwah~**

Lucy was the first to wake up after her drunken rendezvous the night prior. She was the wrapped in a strong pair of arms and her head was nuzzled in a muscular chest. She breathed in deeply, admiring the manly, musky scent.

Lucy rolled onto her back and blinked at the warm sunlight coming in through the window. As she looked around her room, she realized it wasn't _her_ room. The walls were an electric blue and there were five totems on a dark cherry wood dresser. Puzzled, she looked to the man who was holding her and squealed at the sight of Bixlow. Once she looked down at herself and realized she was naked she squealed again and backed away, causing her to fall of the bed.

"Ow," she muttered and rubbed her head. All the commotion succeeded in waking Bixlow who slowly raised his head and blinked at the nude blonde.

"Mornin' Cosplayer," he mumbled then let his flop back down on his pillow. Lucy was still on the floor, shocked, until she remembered everything and blushed.

"B-Bixlow?" The man in question raised his head again and looked at Lucy through one eye. "C-Can I take a shower?" At his nod she stood and went and found the shower.

Once she had started it and climbed in she started thinking. She didn't regret last night, she enjoyed it very much. Plus, she _did_ have slight feelings for the mage in question, so she wondered how he felt. She blushed when she thought about how nicely their bodies had felt together.

"Aye, Cosplayer," Bixlow yelled through the door as he knocked," I gotta take a piss." Lucy finished rinsing her hair quickly before stepped out and turned the shower off then unlocking the door for him. He looked over her body that was wrapped in a dark blue towel.

"I know you regret last night but I made some breakfast, it's on the counter," he finished with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. Lucy was shocked, but didn't get the chance to correct him as he then started to relieve himself, so she walked to the kitchen.

Still in the towel, seeing as she had no clean clothes, she found a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage, which surprisingly smelled very good. Lucy ate slowly and smiled once Bixlow came in and sat across from her, to eat a plate the same as hers. She then got an idea and put on a coy smile.

"Ya know, Bixi, I don't regret last night. It was actually quite _fun_." She said while looking him in the eyes as she ran her foot up his leg under the table. Bixlow's eyes widened at the blonde's rare bluntness, but then smirked.

"Yah. It was. We should do it again sometime." He winked at her and smiled at her blush, though she recovered and put the coy smile back on.

"I'll be sure to bring extra clothes next time. But maybe you could buy me dinner first?" Lucy chuckled lightly and winked.

"Sounds good to me. How about that new sushi place over on Sakura Street? Tonight at 6?" He smirked saying this but on the inside, was very nervous. He didn't know if she was into him like that, but was filled with relief at her next statement.

"It's a date." She smiled brightly then stood and put her plate in the sink, "But I have to go now, I'll see you at the guild." She pecked his cheek then went and put her clothes from last night on then left without another word.

Once she was in the safety of her own home Lucy jumped up and down happily. "Yes! I have a date with Bixlow tonight!" When reality finally settled in she looked scared. "Uh-oh! I have a date with Bixlow tonight!" Lucy put on clean clothes then rushed to the guild, not forgetting her whip, belt, and keys.

Lucy burst through the doors and ran right up to Mira, completely out of breath. The take-over mage looked at her with widened eyes. "Lucy what is it?" However, she was ignored and the blonde dragged her into the back room. Mira, understanding she wanted privacy, let her and once in there, asked in a hushed tone. "Okay, now tell me. What is it?"

"I have a date tonight at 6!" Lucy yelled in her whisper-voice. Mira's face immediately lit up with joy.

"Who's the lucky guy?!"

"…Bixlow! I ran into him on my way home last night and…well now I have a date!" Lucy decided to leave out the extra details for another time seeing as it was already noon.

"That's great!" The former pin-up model was truly happy, she'd noticed the slight signs between them. Lucy nodded excitedly, but Mira could tell she was beyond nervous. "Calm down it'll-" Mira was cut off by an already drink brunette.

"C-Cana…I-uh…how much did you hear exactly?" Lucy looked like a deer in headlights as she asked the smirking brunette.

"Everything." Cana continued, still smirking. "Maybe you should drink more often, eh? I wish I got a date and sex every time I drank."

Lucy's and Mira's jaws dropped to the floor. Lucy stared at the now giggling Cana. "H-How did you know..?"

" Pffft, honey, I'm an expert on drunken affairs. Plus I figured this would happen, I saw how you and Bixlow looked at each other during the S-Class exams, I was there," Cana explained.

Mira looked to Lucy with a hurt expression. "Lucyyy," she whined, "how come you weren't going to tell meeee?"

"I was! I promise! I was just going to wait and see if this turned into more or not." Lucy mumbled to the floor, a slight pink hue on her cheeks.

Mira laughed, "It's okay, I'll let it slide…this time." Lucy gulped and sweat dropped at the devilish smile Mira gave her.

"R-Right…well I should be going now. I'm sure people want their drinks Mira." Lucy said then quickly exited to tell Levy about her date tonight.

Levy was happy for Lucy and they were currently talking and giggling about books they'd read or want to read. The whole guild was pretty peaceful, that is, until a certain younger whit haired take-over mage and fire dragon slayer walked in.

They passed by Levy and Lucy without paying them any mind, which was fine by them, until Natsu started sniffing. Then he walked right up to Lucy and took a big whiff. Lucy went stock-still while this went on, remembering about his dragon slayer sense of smell. Natsu gave her a nasty smirk.

"Oi-Lucy, so you giving it away now, huh? Did he pay you or something? That why you gave it away to him and not me?" Natsu sneered at her silence. Lucy was looking at the table, with her bangs covering her eyes. "Huh? I'm talking to you slut." Natsu smacked her in the back of the head. Lisanna catching his drift, went along with him.

"Ha, I knew you were always a slut. But Natsu has me now, so now you had to find someone else to throw yourself at. Guess you found someone desperate enough." Lisanna smirked when she saw Lucy start to shake a little, but not for the reason she thought. Lucy was shaking with anger, that…that…that _bitch_ had insulted Bixlow. Lucy stood up abruptly and brought her hand back then slapped Lisanna with all the force she could.

"_He_ is _not_ desperate you _bitch_!" Lucy yelled. If the guild was quiet before, it was dead silent now. No one moved for a minute, until Natsu grabbed Lucy by the neck and held her up and away from him.

"Don't you put your hands on her," Natsu growled. He tightened his hold and Lucy was kicking frantically as she grew lightheaded. Then someone punched Natsu into an empty table. Someone else grabbed Lisanna by the hair and yanked her to the ground and a beer was dropped on her. Lucy looked up from where she'd fallen to see Mirajane, Cana, and Bixlow.

Bixlow had just walked into the guild looking for the blonde. He saw the whole thing unfold, he'd felt slightly warmed when she'd stood up for him, and quickly rushed over when he saw Natsu grab hold of her.

He looked down at her now, she was holding in her tears. This was why he respected her, she was so strong willed and stood up for her friends. He lifted her up and took her up to The Thunder Tribes table.

Everyone watched them make their way up. Cana and Mira were holding Levy back from going after Lisanna and Natsu further. She'd felt bad that she'd only sat and watched but she was absolutely livid now. Soon, she'd calmed down enough to go up and get Lucy from Bixlow and take her home, she still had a date after all.

**My my, temper temper people. Anyway, I promise to include Levy x Freed in the next couple chapters, gomen! Hope you liked it. If anyone has anyway suggestions or anything they're welcome. Just pm me or review. **

**Lucy: Yah, she's not as good a writer as I am. **

**Bixlow: No one's as good as you Cosplayer. **

**Lucy: Oh Bixi *blushes***

**Anywayyy, I will continue even without reviews b/c I love this pairing. **

**Mwah~ PoisonIcyIvy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's this chapter! Enjoy!**

Bixlow had helped calm Lucy down a lot. He'd held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until Levy came and got her, then taking Lucy back to her apartment.

Lucy and Levy were currently talking about how Lucy's date would go and how her outfit looked and everything else. It was currently 5:45 and Lucy had butterflies. She'd already packed a small overnight bag and was pacing. "Lucy, you look great! Calm down! You're wearing tracks intothe carpet." Lucy looked down to see that, in fact, she was. However, before she could reply there was a knock at her door.

She ran to the door, bumping into her coffee table on the way. Cursing, she opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw Bixlow. "Hey Bixi, come in." Lucy moved so he'd have room and bit her lip nervously as he surveyed her place.

"Nice place Cosplayer." He continued looking around the quaint apartment until his eyes landed on her, then he stopped and stared from behind the sunglasses he wore, ditching the visor. _'Lucy looks absolutely ravishing,'_ Bixlow thought to himself. She was wearing a strapless electric blue dress that hugged her curves nicely with black earrings and her hair down.

Lucy wasn't bothered as she was also staring at Bixlow. _'He really does clean up nicely,'_ she thought with a small smirk. He wore black high-tops and black ripped jeans with a bright blue t-shirt that matched Lucy's dress and showed up his muscled chest and biceps. She frowned when she saw the sunglasses and promptly snatched them away, causing them both to look at each other.

"I thought I told you that I _like_ your eyes." Bixlow just smirked and leaned down to steal a kiss, completely unaware of Levy's presence until she made it know.

"Awww~. You guys are sooo cuteee togetherrrr," she whined then handed Lucy her overnight bag. "Now have fun you to, and Bixlow, remember to save your tongue for the bedroom." Levy winked at the blue-haired man and he smirked back, the only one not knowing what was going on being Lucy.

"Ehhhh? What're you talking about Levy-chan?"

"Don't worry about it right now, you'll find out, trust me." Bixlow mumbled by her ear as he grabbed her by the waist and left.

(At the restaurant, already seated)

"You look exquisite tonight Lucy." Bixlow smiled when she blushed, silently thanking Freed in his head for giving him a couple big words to use on Lucy.

Lucy was slightly shocked at Bixlow's choice of vocabulary but was very pleased. "You like quite handsome yourself Bixi." She shot him a wink and blew him a kiss, then smiled when he blushed slightly.

Once their food was served they talked more about each other and their childhood, favorite colors, foods, etc. Lucy learned that his favorite color was blue and he liked sushi; he learned that her favorite color was blue, too, and liked ice cream.

(Now at Bixlow's, like 9:00p.m.)

Bixlow had Lucy sit on the couch while he went and got something from his room. He returned with a balled fist and kissed her gently as he fastened it around her neck. When he pulled away Lucy looked down at the new piece of jewelry. It was a thin black string with a miniature wooden totem head in the middle.

Lucy felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked to the seith mage who was trying to ignore the light pink blush covering his cheeks. It was so simplistic, yet so sweet. Lucy immediately attacked him with a hug, which quickly turned into a heated kiss. When Lucy started fervently kissing, licking, and sucking his neck Bixlow closed his eyes and groaned, his erection already painfully obvious. Deciding the bed may be more appropriate than the floor, Bixlow grabbed Lucy by her bottom and pressed her against him as he carried her back to his bedroom.

Lucy never did stop attacking his neck and once he laid her down on the bed she began tugging at his clothes. Bixlow chuckled saying, "Not quite princess. First I'm going to show you just what Levy meant earlier." He smirked at her nervous, yet excited, expression as he slowly pulled the dress off her.

He looked down then back at Lucy with a predatory smirk. "Did you go without your bra and panties just for me Cosplayer?" He rubbed a knuckle against her already slick folds as he awaited her answer. When none came he applied a light pressure and continued, only causing her to whimper and buck her hips. "I'll take that as a yes, then?" He slowly licked knuckle clean before lowering his head between her legs, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Bixlow slowly licked a circle around her opening with just the tip of his tongue, causing her to shudder. He then pressed his whole tongue against her and slowly flicked it up, gathering most of her sweetness in his mouth. He smiled as Lucy bucked her hips and whimpered again, causing him to let loose. He put her legs over his shoulders then stuck his large tongue inside her still sopping womanhood. At the moan of his name he started to twist and curl it as he slid it in and out.

Lucy had no idea that _this_ is what Bixlow could do with that tongue of his. She'd never felt anything like it. She grabbed his hair and pulled as her head lolled back and started moaning uncontrollably. Once she felt herself getting near her climax, she pressed him closer to her heat. Bixlow took notice of this and started pinching her clit which sent her right over the edge while moaning his name. He lapped up all her juices before carefully removing himself from her grasp and sitting up.

The male mage didn't think he'd ever seen a sexier sight. Lucy's hair was splayed out around her on his pillow and her bangs were clinging to her face. She had a slightly dazed expression and her half-lidded eyes were glazed over with want as she tried to catch her breath with her slightly parted mouth. Her pale skin was shimmering in the moonlight that drifted in through the window.

Suddenly the blonde sat up and laid the bluenette down on his back after ridding him of his shirt. She then made quick work of his jeans and boxers. After she had stripped him she sat back and gazed at Bixlow's completely nude body. He had a prominent V-line and washboard abs. She ran her hands along the hard muscle and he shuddered. Lucy looked from his muscular pecs to his bulging biceps. She continued running her hands all over his body. When she made to his face, she gazed into his eyes and smiled as she traced the outline of eyes, nose, lips, and cheekbones.

Satisfied with his upper half she then went back to his waist-line and traced his V as she took in his girth. Lucy was completely shocked. His manhood had to be atleast eight inches and he was wide enough to where she could barely fit one hand all the way around him. She guessed that's why it had hurt so bad last night.

Remembering the tips she'd picked up on during the time she'd been at the guild, she slowly lowered her head and kept eye contact. Then she covered the tip in small licks before in a little bit of him at a time, until she was deepthroating his full member.

The blue-haired male was completely shocked. First she admired his _whole_ body and now she was blowing him! He let his head fall back onto the pillow with a groan. Thinking he was just going to go with it and enjoy it.

Hearing Bixlow's groan, Lucy gained more confidence and started bobbing her head up down, sliding it in and out of her mouth. She quickened her pace while his groans continued until before she knew it a warm sticky liquid shot into her mouth and leaked out the sides.

Bixlow looked back up to see Lucy with a mouthful of his seed, not sure what to do with it. "You don't have to swallows th-…" He stopped talking when he saw her gulp it down then lick the rest off the rest of him.

He chuckled when she finished then pinned her below him. Bixlow sucked on her neck as he slammed into her like the night before. After she was comfortable he started at a fairly steady pace, enjoying her moaning beneath him. As they both neared their peaks Lucy's nails dug into his back and Bixlow's thrusts became frantic. Soon they were both groaning each other's names as they came.

With whispered goodnights Bixlow pulled back and pulled her into his chest before both falling asleep.

Lucy woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Blinking tiredly she trudged to the shower to help wake her up. She walked out in her towel in search of her bag. As she was about to grab it, Bixlow snatched her towel away from her body. She gasped and blushed darker than Erza's hair. "B-Bixi! Give it baaaack," Lucy whined as she started jumping to try and reach the towel he held above his head.

"Don't think so princess." Bixlow grinned as he watched Lucy's body as she jumped. He grinned wider when she pressed against him and continued bouncing, still trying to reach it. It wasn't long before pervy thoughts about his Lucy filled his mind, creating a tent in his boxers. Lucy started to blush again once she felt his hardened length pressing against her stomach.

"Uhhh… Bixi?" Lucy looked up only to have his lips decend on hers in a heated kiss that she readily returned. He then picked her up by her butt then sat her down on the kitchen table. Her moans soon filled the apartment as her massaged both her breasts. Bixlow was about to take her rosy hardened nipple into his mouth until there was a knock on the door.

Bixlow groaned at the intrusion then stomped over and opened the door, finding Freed. "You better have a dead good reason for interrupting me," Bixlow growled out.

"So this would be a bad time to ask how the date went?" Freed had a light blush on his cheeks, knowing exactly what had just been going on. At the glare he received Freed then handed him a piece of paper. "Laxus decided we're going on a job. We leave the day after tomorrow."

After taking the piece of paper, Bixlow slammed the door then cursed Freed when he found Lucy had gotten dressed. She giggled. "So, same time tonight?" Bixlow asked, wanting to finish what'd he'd started. Lucy was about to agree until she remembered she had plans.

"I can't. I promised Levy I'd go to the club with her, Mira, and Laxus tonight. I would've invited you but I didn't want Levy to feel left out." Bixlow was about to say he understood until he thought Lucy and him in a club, dancing really close.

"I'll get her a date and ride with Laxus there." Bixlow said this without room for argument.

Lucy smiled happily. "Arigato Bixi! I have to go tell Mira and Levy now. I'll see you later!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before dashing out the door happily.

**Sorry if it was too long for your liking(s), I just couldn't get myself to shut up. Aaand I'm going to be getting busy so the updates won't be as quick now. It's not a hiatus, the updates will just take more than a day or two. Gomen! And I will be trying to get atleast one other work posted soon and start others. Farewell my lovelies.**

**Mwah~**

**P.S. Thanks everyone for the reviews! And special thanks to Paname and BlueFiestaMockingjayPie for ideas on what to incorporate in the story. (MockingjayPie's part is coming soon ;p) Now byyeee.**

**Mwah~**


	4. The Club Part 1

**My schedule has been hectic! I'll be updating when possible, Gomen!~ **

**Enjoy! Mwah~**

**The Club: Part 1**

**The Guys~**

Bixlow, Laxus, and Freed all stood in Bixlow's apartment, admiring their appearances, about to go pick up their dates. Laxus wore a black dress shirt with yellow pinstripes and dark jeans. Freed was wearing a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone tucked into a pair of light jeans. Bixlow wore black distressed jeans paired with a silky electric blue, tight-fittingdress shirt, with a grey collar and cuffs. "You guys nervous?" Laxus asked his teammates with a smirk. Bixlow smirked back.

"I've already got it in with Cosplayer, I ain't got nothing to worry about. But Freed here," Bixlow clapped Freed on the shoulder as he continued, "is probably shaking on the inside. Freed sniffed and tossed his long hair over his shoulder as he replied haughtily.

"I wouldn't say you have _nothing_ to worry about 'Bixi', Lucy could always find someone else at the club." Bixlow immediately stopped smirking at the thought. To avoid further thought, he checked the time: 10:00. They had to pick the girls up at 10:30.

"Let's just go you guys," Bixlow grumbled as he did one last once over in the mirror.

**The Girls~**

Lucy, Mira, and Levy were all touching up on each other and waiting- very impatiently- for their dates. "Oooohhh! Where are they?"

"What if he decides to not come and I'm stuck without a date."

"Lucy, Levy, calm down. Laxus knows that if any of them don't show or are even a minute late I will castrate him." Mira consoled them cheerily. "Besides it's only 10:25." Lucy and Levy both took a deep breath and started fidgeting with their outfits, almost squealing in excitement when they finally heard Lucy's doorbell ring. The girls all rushed to the door then smoothed everything down and opened the door. The female mages all smirked proudly at the sight of their dates gaping at them.

Mira was wearing a dangerously short yellow halter dress that fit like a second skin, also showing off some cleavage, with some matching strappy heels. Her hair was curled with a lightning clip pinning her bangs back.

Levy wore a pair of light denim short shorts with a green short-sleeved tube top and sneakers. The blue-nette ditched her head band, letting her hair frame her face.

Lucy had a black mini skirt and a shiny blue strapless top on, with silver stilettos. Lucy had decided to wear her hair back in a black headband to keep her face free.

Thanks to Mira's insistence, they were all adorned with body glitter so they'd sparkle in the lights of the club, and no other makeup.

Laxus was the first two overcome his shock and quickly pulled a giggling Mira to him and stole a couple kisses, Bixlow then did the same. Freed and Levy both blushed, then Freed bowed formally and took Levy's hand.

"You look beautiful tonight, Levy-san." Levy blushed darker as she told him to drop the honorific. Once they'd finished their greetings, they left to go to the club.

**At the club now~**

They'd gotten in no problem. Laxus and Mira and Bixlow and Lucy had all danced to a couple songs; Free and Levy had been getting to know each other.

They'd all had a few drinks by now and Laxus and Mira were now dancing none too innocently in the middle of the floor. Levy and Lucy were standing together and chatting while their dates went got them anpther couple drinks.

"He's sooo nice! And respectful! Plus he looks really good tonight." Levy gushed to Lucy. Lucy was about to reply until she was cut off by a snicker. The girls looked over to see their fellow guild mates: Lisanna and Erza.

"Can we help you?" Lucy growled out. She _really_ was not in the mood for them. Lisanna sneered while Erza stood and smirked at them. They were dressed in bikini tops and short shorts.

"Us? Psshhh nooo. You two are way too _boring._ We were thinking maybe we could help your dates though, seeing as they're stuck with you guys." Lucy was about to speak up but Levy beat her to it.

"Just because we aren't dressed the sluttiest here doesn't mean we're boring, bitch." Lucy widened at her eyes at her normally soft spoken friend, but decided to go along with it.

"Ha! You aren't boring? Then prove it." Erza had spoken up this time, speaking louder than necessary seeing as they'd drawn a crowd.

"Yah prove it." Lisanna spoke up and Erza stepped in front of her, facing her, and started dancing lightly against her.

Levy was seriously pissed off, she still wasn't over the other day. Once the crowd 'whooed' for them dancing, along with the alcohol in her system, it set her off.

She quickly grabbed Lucy and stepped in front of her, facing away from her. The solid script mage then started grinding and dancing on her best friend. Lucy understood and returned the action. Getting a more pleasing reply from the crowd they smirked victoriously.

The two groups of female mages continued in their provocative dancing contest for another couple moments. Erza and Lisanna then started sliding each others hands along each others bodies, eliciting more cheers. Lucy and Levy tried to follow their lead but were quickly becoming less and less popular with the crowd.

Growing desperate with want to beat them, Levy turned around and looked at Lucy in the eyes before smashing her lips on hers. They both stood still for a moment before pouring themselves into the kiss. The crowd roared and Erza and Lisanna looked on in shock before disappearing dejectedly.

As the crowd started to disperse, neither girl pulled away, wrapped up in the moment. They didn't even notice when their dates walked up with their drinks in hand, staring, shocked.

Freed and Bixlow had had to wait quite a few minutes to get toorder their drinks, the bar had been swamped. They'd heard a crowd cheering on something but they hadn't gotten to see it; they;d heard it die down by the time they got their drinks.

The two males made their way over to where they'd left their dates and immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw Lucy and Levy having a very heated make-out session on the dance floor.

Pervy thoughts filled Bixlow's mind as he continued watching, his groin twitching once or twice. Freed was blushing a dark crimson as he also continued watching, the normally composed mage getting a bit flustered himself.

Once the two women pulled away panting, Bixlow and Freed walked over and handed them their drinks. They flushed darkly and gave each other fleeting glances as they downed their drinks.

When Levy finished her drink she handed the empty glass to Lucy and waved as she pulled a certain green-haired mage for some dirty dancing on the floor.

Bixlow waited 'til his teammate left before turning to Lucy. "So what was that babe?" He had a pervy grin on his face as he stepped closer to her. Lucy flushed again.

"N-Nothing! …L-Let's go dance Bixi!" Lucy set the glasses down on a nearby table before pulling Bixlow out on the floor for some also dirty dancing.

Lucy turned so her back was pressed against Bixlow's front and started dancing against him. For the next while they continued dancing in this fashion, though it got more heated.

Bixlow gripped the blonde's hips and pressed her round ass into his crotch as she continued grinding against him. Lucy slid her arms up and around the seith mage's neck as he started lightly nipping at her ear and neck.

Soon their lips met in a passionate kiss. The couple's hands started roaming over each other's warm bodies as time wore on.

They stared into each other's eyes after pulling away for air, both having the same want: To get to Bixlow's apartment A.S.A.P.

After one last final grind, Lucy waved to Mira and Levy then quickly dragged Bixlow out of the club.

**Tell me what you thought! Part two should be up soon! I apologize for my hectic schedule, I will try ti update my other story soon as well!**

**Mwah~**


	5. The Club Part 2

Lucy and Bixlow burst through his apartment door, kissing fervently and pulling at each other's clothes. Lucy kicked the door closed as she pulled Bixlow to his bedroom.

Once there, she pushed him down onto his bed and smirked at his look of confusion, which quickly changed to a smirk as well when Lucy started stripping.

She slowly slid the top over and off her head and tossed it to the side. She then did the same with her bra. He was watching her intently. She loved the feeling of his eyes on her, of feeling wanted.

As she moved to her skirt, the blonde made sure he was still paying attention as she slid it off to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties.

She smirked proudly at the hungry look in his eyes. When she finished stripping, Lucy straddled his hips as he sat near the edge of the bed. Just as he was about to flip them over and ravage her, the seith mage let out a low groan. She'd started grinding against him again, just like at the club, but she was naked so it just felt that much better.

Bixlow was being tortured. Euphorically tortured. His boner was prominent enough that he could feel the wonderful friction well through his jeans. He'd been utterly shocked when he'd seen how his girlfriend was kissing the fellow female. Pleasantly utterly shocked. Then the dancing that followed only increased his arousal. With her furthered grinding, he was well into _aching_ now.

Lucy was thoroughly enjoying the power she held over her boyfriend. His head was currently lent back as she continued. She giggled as his eyes snapped open when she started undoing his pants after already removing his shirt. To remove his pants completely, the celestial mage raised up off his lap, pushing her chest into his face. Not that he minded one bit

**Back at the club with Freed&Levy**

Freed was not one to lose his cool; he was quite composed 99.9% of the time, actually. Right now was .1%. Levy was throwing his calmly collected hormones astray. He was currently gripping her hips and pressing her shapely ass into his groin as if his life depended on it. And right now, it felt as if it _did._

Being a man, Freed had taken a few girls out and escorted them home. But he'd never been one to partake in other activities as he felt no such need. He was feeling that need right now, and he was pretty sure Levy could, too.

Levy never acted this boldly, but she was thoroughly enjoying how firmly he gripped her by her waist. She could tell he was enjoying it just as much as she.

As another song ended, the solid script mage slowly stood up straight and turned to look at her dance partner. They were both breathing slightly heavy from the physical exertion. Freed slowly brushed some stray hair from her face and left his hand on her cheek, gently caressing it. Levy gasped at his sudden intimate contact **( a.n. like sweet intimate contact? I mean, I know grinding on each is pretty intimate but I guess I'm thinking like another kind of intimate..?) **and slowly started leaning her head closer, still looking into his eyes. Freed looked back and met her halfway.

Their lips met in an innocent kiss that last a couple seconds. After they pulled away, they kissed again. And again. Each kiss becoming more needy and hungry until they were sharing a passionate open mouthed kiss in the middle of the dance floor, not minding the other dancers.

**Still at the club, with Mira & Laxus**

Laxus and Mira were happy for their friends finally hooking up, but the older couple was also thoroughly enjoying their night out. Due to them being busy with the guild lately, it'd been awhile since they'd had some couple time.

Currently they were dancing just about the dirtiest there. Laxus not caring about other people, Mira just going along with her boyfriend's public intensity.

After a bit more dancing and some 'light' making out, they found Freed and Levy and informed them that they were leaving, after giggling and smirking at their blushing faces at being caught.

**Back with Bixlow and Lucy, Bixlow's apartment**

At her actions, Bixlow held his sexy girlfriend in place as he started licking, kissing, and sucking her chest. Hearing her moan his name, spurred him further. As he was about to flip their positions, Lucy pulled away from his hands and pushed him down and further up onto his bed.

"Come on babe, enough teasing." Bixlow made a grab for the blonde but she pushed his hands aside.

"Now Bixiiii, be patient. Just wait and see." Bixlow was thoroughly confused at her sexy smirk until she came forward, positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance, and slid down.

Seeing his short-term lover sitting atop his dick in such a dominant position was one of the best sights Bixlow ever saw. He groaned as she started riding him, at a very slow pace.

He kept eye contact with the busty blonde as she slowly started gaining speed. Their panting breaths filled the air as the bluenette grabbed the celestial mages hips and helped her go faster, while also thrusting up into her.

Bixlow watched Lucy's chest as it jiggled as she bounced up and down on his member. He groaned when he felt her walls tightening around him.

"Bixlow, I'm- Oh Bixlow!"

"Fuck Lucy."

Their exclamations filled the air as they both came.

When Lucy came down from her climax, she slumped forward into Bixlow's chest. They whispered 'goodnights' as they rolled onto their sides and fell fast asleep from all the sexual excitement.

**Back with Freed and Levy, right after Mira and Laxus left**

Levy and Freed continued blushing for a moment as they watched their friends left their club.

"Well Levy, do you wish to go home now?"

"Sure Freed, after one last song."

**At Levy's doorstep b/c I didn't want to reiterate the club scene**

The last dance succeeded in getting them both a bit riled up again. Freed walked Levy to the doorstep, thinking this would, unfortunately, be where the night ended. However Levy was having none of that.

As Levy unlocked her door and Freed turned to go, she pulled on the back of his dress shirt.

"Yes, Levy?"

"Won't you come inside? I've had a great night, I don't want it to end yet." Freed nodded and followed Levy into her apartment and sat on her couch. After declining the offer for a drink, Freed blushed as Levy came over and straddled his lap.

"Levy-…" Freed, for once, did not mind being interrupted, since it was by Levy's lips. Their kiss quickly turned heated again. Levy ran her fingers through Freed's long tresses, causing him to grip her hips harder.

They continued on like this for a bit until the mages jumped apart due to Levy's grandfather clock startling them. The green-ette checked the time and saw it was 2:00 a.m.

"I suppose I should get going." Freed spoke slightly saddened as he saw the bluenette yawn.

"Or we could put on a movie." Freed couldn't deny her with that bright smile, so he nodded his consent.

Levy put on some nonsense comedy to which they both fell asleep to.

**Hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated! I'll try and update soon. Next chapter will have less fluff and more drama and action! **

**Bixlow: But I like hooking up with Cosplayer!**

***Lucy blushes* **

**PoisonIcyIvy: I'm sure you will again, but for now hush.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of wrapping this story up in the next couple chapters. Also, I have other stories in the making that should be posted soon. **

**Mwah~**


	6. Chapter 5

**My updates have been terrible and I'm sooooo soooo sooo veryyy sorry! School has been running me into the ground and then all my documents decided to lockup so I couldn't create new ones or edit old ones! But! Here is the long awaited Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it!**

All three pairs slept well into the morning due to their last nights' activities.

**Bixlow&Lucy**

After Lucy's routine shower she went back into Bixlow's room to get dressed, surprised to find him still in bed. "Bixi, why're you still in bed? I'm hungryyy." She was expecting breakfast to be ready again.

When she got no response, she carefully crawled onto the bed, still wrapped in her towel and looked over at him. "Surely you aren't still sleeping?"

"Nope!" Bixlow quickly flipped over and pinned the blonde beneath him by holding both her arms above her head and sitting on her thighs. He chuckled at her surprised squeal. "Awww babe you're still wearin' your towel." Lucy chuckled his pout.

"Yes, and as soon as you let me up I'm going to be wearing more than my towel."

"Hmm.. I don't like that idea." Bixlow started to remove her towel off her body. Lucy, to try and stop him, tried to buck him off, inadvertently thrusting against his crotch. "Wow babe, I was actually about to stop, but

now that you 'put' it that way…" He gave her his signature smile as he thrusted back, earning a surprised gasp from Lucy. "Haha you like that princess?" Lucy blushed.

"L-let me up Bixl-ohhh." Lucy's sentence was cut off by her own moan as her boyfriend thrusted against her quickly heating core again. Bixlow smirked and did it a third time, earning another moan and a thrust back. He then yanked her towel away and started ravishing her neck with openmouthed kisses. They continued on until Bixlow's lacrima alarm clock scared them both.

"Awww damn princess, that means I gotta get ready."

(At the door, both had breakfast and are dressed, blah blah blah)

"Try not to miss me too much babe." Bixlow gave his blonde a wide smile and wink, with his tongue dangling from the side of his mouth.

"I think it's you we need to worry about missing me Bixi." Lucy quipped at him before smiling as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Yah, you're right Lucy."

"I know I am." Lucy tossed her hair over her shoulder before turning serious and giving Bixlow a tight hug. "Please be careful."

"I will." With one last peck, they parted ways, Bixlow off to the train station and Lucy to the guild.

**Freed&Levy**

Levy blinked awake snuggled under a warm blanket and the beginning theme of a movie playing in the background. She winced at he pounding headache as she remembered her blunt and shocking behavior with a certain green-haired mage.

Once she realized he was no longer there she started mentally berating herself as she figured he found her appalling and left before she woke up so as to not further anything.

_*Crash, clatter clatter*_

Levy immediately froze and sobered up. _'Someone must have broken in while I slept…'_

As quietly as she could, she crept to the kitchen and squealed when she saw Freed cooking. Freed turned quickly, equally startled.

"L-Levy! Good! Y-You're awake! Hi! I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just making you some breakfast since you're still asleep on the couch…well, not anymore I mean…" Freed was blushing heavily as he clumsily tried to explain himself. His blush darkened when Levy giggled.

"No! I was just on alert because I thought someone broke into my house while I slept! I apologize for disrupting you're cooking. Please continue, it smells divine." With a bright smile, the bluenette carried on to grab a plate for each of them.

They sat at Levy's dining table once it was ready. "Freed this is delicious! You're an amazing cook!"

"Thank you Levy. You have a very nice apartment, and a comfy couch." Levy slightly blushed at the reference to last night.

"I'm sorry you had to sleep there last night Fre-"

"It's quite alright. I thoroughly enjoyed last night." Levy blushed darker and Freed chuckled.

"I-I did, too."

"Maybe you'd allow me to take you out on another occasion once I'm back from my two-day mission?" The green haired man inwardly sighed with relief once the bluenette nodded.

Freed then took both their empty plates to the sink. When he re-entered the room, he brought Levy's hand to his lips. "It's been a pleasure, but I must go pack and then to the train station. I look forward to coming back and seeing you, Levy."

"I'll be watching for you." Levy smiled and pecked Freed's cheek before walking him to her door and watching him leave with a dark blush.

**At the guild with Levy&Lucy**

Currently a certain and blonde and bluenette were gushing about their dates last night. "Freed was such a gentleman and his lips were really soft-…" Levy immediately stopped talking when the guild doors were kicked open by the fire dragon slayer.

"I'm back from my mission everyone!"There were lots of cheers but Lucy and Levy just kept their mouths shut so as to try avoid detection as best possible. Natsu was walking up to the bar until Lisanna pointed Lucy and Levy out to him. He smirked and continued walking.

"Get me a… beer Mira."

He ignored the dirty look she gave him and started walking over to the two unsuspecting girls. "Hey Luce, how's it going?" Natsu tilted his hand back, just about to pour it when all of Lucy's spirits appeared in front of him, with Loki in front. "Oi! Move out of the way, I figured the slut could use a rins-" Natsu was cut off as he got a mouthful of wet sand. He was about to start yelling again when all the rest of the celestial world beings attacked him and sent him flying outside the other guild wall.

"Please don't cry Hime." The spirits were consoling the two females while Loki went dragged the unconscious Natsu back.

"Everyone better **fucking **listen up!" Loki was livid; he tore of his glasses and fixed everyone with a crazed stare. "If **any** of you want to lay a damn hand on our princess again, you'll deal with all of us. Even the Spirit King if this happens again. Got it?" At the silence that followed Loki picked Natsu up by the throat and shook him. Once he was awake he brought him face to face with himself.

Loki talked in a low tone but everyone knew he was still beyond angry, most were scared. "Look here torchy, you ever even speak to her again, I'm coming for you. Keep her out of your thoughts, out of your sights, just stay away from her. Because, I find out you haven't," Loki smiled deviously, "I won't kill you. I'll torture you and maybe cut of a couple things. So you'll wish you were dead. Got me?" Natsu's face was incredibly pale as he nodded. "Good." Loki then threw Natsu on the ground and stomped on him as he walked out of the guild to go to Lucy's apartment where everyone else was.

**Boy, Loki got a little upset. Anywayyy, I shall update my other story within the next day and I hope you enjoyed this! It shall be wrapped up soon but I still love suggestions for what to include! Also, I have other stories in the making that I will focus on publishing after I finish up my current ones.**

**Mwahhh~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys. Here ya go! Sorry this took forever and even sorry-er if it sucks :/… Hope you enjoy though! **

Bixlow was snoring loudly alongside an even louder Laxus and a quiet Freed. They'd been traveling on foot all day to a very small town, named Leafville, to rid it of a supposedly strong bandit. Evergreen wasn't with them as she was off with Elfman, doing Mavis knows what.

At early dawn Bixlow and Laxus were woken by the smell of a campfire breakfast, courtesy of Freed. After eating, they set off to find the town leader, .

When they came to the entrance of the town hall all three men realized just how run down the whole place was. They hadn't even seen a single person in a house of on the street as they passed.

"This bandit must be pretty serious…" Laxus and Freed grunted in agreement to Bixlow's muttered statement.

Inside, they were greeted by an old woman. "Ah, the Fairy Tale mages! He will be right with you, just go on into that room there." She ushered them into the aforementioned room quickly then shut the door and scurried off.

"Something is definitely fishy here…" Laxus and Bixlow looked to Freed questioningly. "Well how did she know we're from Fairy Tale? Your marks aren't visible and I was sure to keep mine covered. How would she also know exactly who we were here to see?" After hearing Freed's explanation they both nodded in agreement.

"Ah, thank you for showing up. See, we do seem to have a problem…with you!" As soon as the portly man walked in the room, Laxus and Bixlow, who were leaning against a wall, were then shackled to it. Freed then took a defensive pose and waited for him to reveal his magic.

"Haha, I was told you might be a little tricky to take care of." The man then made a grand circular motion with his arms then pointed at Freed and roped shot at him from thin air. He dropped to the floor where he was then shackled as well.

"Curses!"

"Haha!"

Then the old woman came in and started spinning quickly to make a tornado shape, when she stopped she revealed herself to actually be a tall, muscular guy with white spiky hair and one eye missing.

"Oi- You're that escaped take over mage! Uh… Y-Yu something."

The guy smiled. "Yugi. Yes."

"So what do you want with us?" Bixlow demanded.

"Someone apparently wants you taken care of, or at least delayed so they can take care of your little girlfriends." The short chubby man smiled as he spoke.

All three trapped mages gasped collectively then fixed them with hardened glares.

"Who?"

"I don't see why I should tell you. Then again, maybe it will even make it worse for you… hmmm…"

As he was still talking and not paying close attention Freed's shackles broke and he quickly jumped up and swung his sword. Only to be met with Yugi to punch him in the side, causing him to be flung into a wall.

"Alright Bixlow, enough standing around. I don't think we're going to get anymore information." Bixlow nodded and then they both broke free of the now rusty shackles, thanks to Freed's runes he set.

Their captor's eyes widened in surprise as this happened. Freed picked himself up off the floor and they all stood together, thinking of a plan. The short man turned to the tall take over mage. "I think you've got this, I'm just gonna go now…" As he tried to escape, Freed's preset runes stopped him.

"You can't leave until us three are defeated. Nice try." Freed smirked.

"Oh boy. A challenge." Yugi smiled while the started sweating.

While this exchange was going on, Bixlow had his two of his babies move quietly and slowly to the far end of the room, behind the two hired mages. As Laxus and Freed were about to charge, he had his precious totems knock them in the back of the head. While they were turned around Laxus and Freed took advantage of their distraction.

"Lightning dragons roar!"

As Yugi was getting pushed against the edge of Freed's wall of runes, Freed transformed with his Dark Ericture and quickly knocks out .

All three waited patiently as Yugi stood and started laughing.

"Well, that may have wrinkled my shirt." As he spoke he charged and did a take-over and turned into a very big muscled man and punched Bixlow into Freed, causing them to fall to the floor.

Laxus smirked. "Finally, someone to let my anger out on."

While his esteemed leader and Yugi held a short exchange, Freed wrote a new set of rules so that their ring to fight in was smaller. Laxus lunged and swung, but missed until Bixlow's babies went around behind him and knocked him into the invisible wall of Freed's runes.

A short while later, right before Bixlow delivered the final blow, Yugi laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You may have beaten me, but I was only a distraction."

The trio looked to each other then at him.

"Explain!"

"Don't you all have a couple of little girlies or something? You guys sure they're alright?" Yugi gave a cheeky grin as he was dropped to the ground and thusly knocked out.

The three friends looked to each other then all started sprinting back to the train station.

"Wait! We'll get there faster if I transport us, everyone grab on!"

And with that all three mages were transported to the outside of the guild. They immediately pushed open the doors, not noticing their outside surroundings and definitely not liking what they saw inside.

**Hope you guys liked it alright! I'll try to update sooner and get some more new stuff up. Any suggestions on anything PM me ****/**

**Mwah~**


End file.
